


A Hazy Shade Of Winter

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: A Fireside cuddling session becomes a bit more involved.





	A Hazy Shade Of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "smut" like fic so please be gentle with me...

The snow fell lightly outside but inside Jade never felt warmer. She was laying on the sofa with a book, her boyfriend John playing with her hair absentmindedly. Every now and then he leaned down to kiss her chastely.

 

“Love, would you like to…uhm do something else?” The question was so gentle but full of unspoken desire that Jade looked up from her book.

 

"Hmm? Such as?”

 

He looked at her pointedly. She understood right away but decided she didn’t want to give in just yet. It was plenty of fun playing with him.  She loved seeing him squirm just enough.  

 

“You’ll have to tell me what it is you want to do because I still don’t get it. You’re being very cryptic.” She knew this would get him a little riled. She brought out his bass guitar. It was one way to turn her on. Also music was much needed.

 

John took it from her and began to play _April Come She Will_ by Simon and Garfunkel. It took everything in Jade not to jump his bones. He knew that was her favorite song and especially in his gravelly voice. John’s singing voice was something he always felt subconscious about but Jade fell in love with it. He kept looking into her eyes, inching closer and closer as he sang.

 

Eventually she couldn’t deal. Her lust was too much. Midway through the chorus for _The Sound Of Silence_ , she kissed him. It was gentle at first. She was always afraid to break him as he was the same for her. But eventually he was so overcome with desire that he tackled her to the ground. He stood over her, eyes on each other. Hunger filled every corner, a need. Their kissing began again.

 

Their make-out session became heated but still gentle. This was built up from months of not seeing each other as John was on tour with his band frequently. This last tour just ended and that meant he got to be home with his girlfriend for the first time in months. Of course they were in need.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” He stopped before they could go much farther. "We don't have to just yet." 

 

She didn’t say a thing and instead began kissing him again, a bit stronger this time. He responded accordingly. 

 

With the fire crackling, the warmth in the room meant something more.


End file.
